1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reel holders for fishing rods and more particularly to reel holders of the type having a tubular element, the position of which is adjustable by sliding same on a rod, means for locking a reel on the holder and separate means for locking the tubular element on the rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known reel holders of this kind, such as the one described in French Pat. No. 1,414,041, each split end of the tubular element is threaded and receives a nut having a tapered inner surface. By screwing each nut, the corresponding tapered inner surface of the nut is displaced so as to tighten the corresponding split end of the tubular element on the rod. In order to fasten the tubular element on the rod it is necessary to successively tighten each of the two nuts in separate tightening steps.